Troll
A Troll is someone a brave, bold keyboard warrior who practices the art of trolling - that is, the ability to piss off everyone around you in hopes that you will gain win or lulz. However, in FedWars, a troll is anyone who disagrees with LAL or criticises a popular federation even remotely. In IRL, trolls are known as Anonymous, are pretty kewl gaiz who take it to the man through the PirateBay and Wikileaks. History of The Trolls According to the popular e-comic TailsGetsTrolled, Trolling was created in the Middle Ages, but back then it was called "being a dick". In fact, Chapter 3 has a very truthful description of how trolling was created, and here it is for your viewing pleasure. Tails_gets_trolled_chapter_3_17.png Tails_gets_trolled_chapter_3_8.png Tails_gets_trolled_chapter_3_9.png Trolling Tactics As you can see, the history of the trolls is a very complex one, and trolling itself is also complex, here is a some examples of how to troll FedWars, its' users and its' oh-so perfect federations. *If you run a federation, put really shitty music on your homepage ALL THE TIMES. *If you're VIP, get a n00b to request you make a venue for them. Then make the venue insult them or their federation. An example of this is The KAPOW pwns IWC Arena courtesy of LeHitman. *Make a shitty radio show that supposedly welcomes people to the site, only to bitch about every federation on it. Also repeatedly call LAL the "Mighty Mexican Meathead" and get Wowfood to sing a Elvis Presley Frank Sinatra song. *Post pr0n on the forums. Take screeniez as well or else LAL will remove the post. **Even better, MAKE UR OWN PR0N. Especially ones with LAL getting "nutted" on. *Be Outer Limits and complain about ALL THE THINGS. Then start your own forums where you compare LAL to Hitler. Wait, did I say compare? That's unpossible, because [[PORN IS PORN|LAL is Hitler]]. *Join ALL THE FEDS and don't roleplay. *Own ALL THE FEDS and do jack shit. *Stick to G-Fed until it closes, and keep telling LAL to GTFO. *Say you're going to pay for VIP... then win the FedWars tournament and get it for free. *And obviously, write for this wiki, you faggot. FedWars Trolls These people are the "naughty boys" of FedWars. If you see them, spank them. But don't get to close or else they may rape you due to their time in e-prison turning them gay. You may be surprised to know not all of these of FedWars Rocks, but Dave does make an appearence. *LAL **Trolled MoonChild by asking for $10 after closing his fed. Then trolled all of FedWars by releasing 3.0, and better yet, STILL got praise for it. This feat alone has made LAL FedWars' best troll. This is ironic because he hates trolls and tells them to GTFO. This makes LAL a Cannibal Troll. *Hides-His-Loot **Trolls any member of the site at any opportunity he gets. Has put pr0n in KAPOW shows and on the forums a record number of times. During his stays in e-prison, he acts like Al Capone and gets other members like Red Lighting and LeHitman to troll for him. He also went into G-Fed chat posing as a Gulf War veteran, and got everyone to congratulate him for his service... only to reveal he was on Iraq's side and played a part in 9/11. The last part didn't even make sense because we all know Jews did 9/11. He also told Craig Minter he was French and that losing his jawb was a good thing. *Outer Limits **Tells LAL he fails at everything and should have been an abortion. Then he makes a bunch of forums where users compare LAL to Hitler and talk about vidya games. He also trolls gamerz by telling them Nintendo will make them shit bricks at E3, only for Nintendo to troll him back by showing utter shit. *Wowfood **Like HHL, he also argued with Craig about le pasties. Wow also sings shitty songs that aren't even in the Billboard top 100 on the Fedcast, this insults ALL THE newfags and ALL THE 13 y/o boys. Ironically, Wowfood is married to McMattio, who is one of these 13 y/o's... *Rod Lightning **Tells people to peck their shit. Also posts pr0n. *TheHitman **"The only Francophone troll on FedWars" is a very successful one. Apart from creating the KAPOW pwns IWC arena, he also speaks French to piss off Park and argues with LAL about everything. Despite LAL saying he will not break le rules. Hitman also trolls the big corporations by torrenting their shit. *EkimProx/Mike Park **A true professional if there ever was one. Mike Park hates le Muslims, le Mexicans and le French, despite being from Quebec. He also has BIG CAJONES and tells new members they have to STFU for at least a year before they have an opinion. Park has been banned a record number of times, and like Hitman trolls corporations by torrenting their shit. Only Park also writes a blog and encourages other people to do it, which makes him mega-win. *Dave **Aside from being black and stealing your bike IRL, he also gets banned for trolling LAL and whenever you're in KFC, is always in front of you in the queue and asks for the biggest take-out ever. *Anonymous123 **Anon123 started this wiki. This means everything on it is because of him. Trivia *When asking any troll why he does what he does, he will always say "it was for the lulz." *A troll can quickly be seen if they tell an unfunny joke, or just post a picture as a reply on the forums. *Friendship is Magic is the home of trolls of FedWars. This means Bronies, although furfags, will FUCK YOUR SHIT. *Believe it or not, trolls do have morals, one of which is that cats are no joke. Many trolls called LAL a sick fuck for lol-ing at Wowfood's injured cat, and YOU should too. Category:Meme Category:Users